Too Pretty for Me
by Hearts of Eternity
Summary: Sometimes it's hard for a guy like Sam Witwicky to wrap his mind around the idea that he landed himself a girl quite like Mikaela Banes. She's hot and he's... not. What he doesn't realize is how Mikaela sees him in return, which makes all the difference.


Well, here it is, the promised "extra scene" of chapter 33 of _As We Come Together._ Since a lot of people looked eager to see a *ahem* "happy time" between Sam and Mikaela, I felt obliged to write it.^^ Not that it's ever a chore to write something so much fun. But for those of you who are just joining the party, you're welcome to read and enjoy. :) Just keep in mind that this has nothing to do with ROTF. I'll supply a little cue here to setup the scene for free-spirited readers so you don't have to go back to the main fic and read the whole honking thing to know what's going on:

_As We Come Together: _Sam/Mikaela plotline thus far: Overwhelmed by the feelings she was starting to feel for Sam on top of her home life being in shambles, Mikaela dumped Sam at the end of September after five months of dating to spare him from being dragged down with her. They remained close friends in the aftermath, diligently ignoring the undercurrents constantly passing between them. Finally in mid-December as she, Sam, Miles, and Bumblebee gather at the lake to enjoy some hangout time before Bumblebee leaves the next day to receive some new Autobots coming in, only to have their time interrupted by the arrival of Trent DeMarco. After Sam delivers the smartassed equivalent of "fuck off", he and DeMarco end up in a fight; Sam lands a black eye and yet accidentally ends up winning. Back at the Witwicky household, while treating Sam's eye, Mikaela ends up divulging the true reasons why she left him in the first place, and they both discover how much they truly missed the other. The chapter ends with them heading for the staircase.

To the readers who read chapter 33 and were cheeky enough to slip me a shout out in their reviews, here's what you've been hoping for! *cheers* :D

Please read and enjoy, my friends~

**Too Pretty for Me**

"Are you sure about this, Mickey?"

Mikaela peered back at Sam, squeezing his hand gently in her own. "Of course I'm sure."

"But-."

She paused on the next step, canting her head. "Are you looking to talk me out of it?"

Sam's eyes shot to the floor, feeling a little flush of warmth colour the rims of his ears. "No, not really…" If his own physical state was any indication, he was revving to go. It was a little embarrassing, actually. Embarrassing for him, anyways. Mikaela never seemed to have a problem with her own arousal or seeing his.

A small frown crawled across her features as she caught on to his tone. "You don't want to tonight, do you?" she asked, but saying it in a way that meant she already knew the answer. The disappointment left a visible deflation to her stance. While she was loath to admit it, her history with guys was a fair-sized one, ranging from suck-tastic relationships to one-night stands, but this had to be the absolute first time a guy, _any guy_, was turning down sex with her.

"That's not it, Mickey. I swear to god, I really, really want you right now-," he cleared his throat when Mikaela's gaze dropped unbashfully to his prominent erection tenting the front of his flannel pants, "See, I want you. It's obvious, but we _just_ got back together Like not even two minutes ago. Maybe we should wait a little bit so people don't think…"

"That I'm easy?" Mikaela offered.

Sam swallowed thickly, nodding.

She heaved a long, heavy sigh, pushing her rumpled hair out of her tired face. Through his good eye, Sam noticed she wasn't wearing makeup anymore. He could only guess that she scrubbed it off when she dumped his clothes in the bathtub to soak the blood out. Even without the usual layer of concealer to hide the smattering of barely-there freckles across the bridge of her nose, her eyes naked without their accustomed outline of black, she held exotic beauty. Even with a tiny frown down-turning her lips, she was a natural aphrodisiac.

"I don't care what others think anymore," she said. It had taken a while to break that nasty habit of looking to cliques and shallow friends for the answers to everything, but at least she was getting the hang of true self-confidence now. "People can think what they want, but I _know_ what I want." Her serious expression broke into something of a smirk as she flicked him in the center of his chest. "And you can't exactly hide the fact that you want what I want, too."

The redness rimming Sam's ears flushed into his cheeks. "Yeah…"

She shook her head, backing away a step to put a little room between them. It didn't take a genius to see Sam was nervous as hell, which would result in him not enjoying himself "But if you don't want to, that's fine. I'm not going to push you, okay?"

"Thanks." It was almost as if she were treating him like a virgin. He wasn't anymore thanks to her, but still… Three months of being on a 'break' was enough to leave him worried that he might have forgotten what to do.

"How about we just go to bed?" she offered. "It's late, and I'm tired, and you look like you could _really_ use some beauty sleep."

He straightened up, chuckling a little. "And people wonder why I have such amazing low self-esteem," he joked.

"You'll feel better in the morning, I promise," Mikaela assured quietly, aiming to lay a peck to the side of his mouth.

Something about the gesture made Sam so that her mouth came down on his. Instead of moving away, she lingered, her eyes open to watch his. They were stuck watching the other for the next move.

"Sam?" she asked unsurely, her voice nothing more than a startled breath brushing his jaw.

A sense of sudden urgency pushed Sam to close the distance between them, taken by the sudden need to kiss her again. He was a little clumsy, but as Mikaela melded into the kiss, her more experienced mouth quickly brought him under control. After a few moments of letting her remind him of the instinctual rhythm they shared, Sam pressed his own luck. Nervous, but wanting, his arms settled around her lower back, bringing her closer. She welcomed his embrace, returning it with her own. Their perch on the single stair was precarious enough, but as they overbalanced, Sam's back hit the wall, the banister digging into his spine. A grunt was all he dared lest he break whatever wicked spell had come over them.

It was hard to tell where the primal need was coming from. It was a hot mixture of desire from the arousal he was suffering from and fed by the deeper feelings of relief flooding him as it hit him that they were an item again. It was an unadulterated relief to know he didn't have to pretend to be anything less than he was anymore. Every time he had to be with her and yet stay separate in a way that allowed him the illusion of friendship instead of his actual affections, it cut him. It had hurt to be with her and _be with_ her. Now he could come up to her and touch her, kiss her, put his arm around her waist and know that he was allowed to do it as more than just a friend. Somehow, that made her kisses taste sweeter now.

Mikaela ducked away briefly, made breathless by his sudden enthusiasm. Her mouth was parted in a way that made him want to kiss her again. "What was that for?"

"I don't know," Sam replied honestly. "High school crushes?" Now that he had the taste of her fresh in his mouth, her scent alive in his nose, her skin warm against his own, he found that he didn't want to stop. He trailed kisses along her jaw, rubbing his cheek to her silken-soft skin. Everything about her was suddenly a thousand times more enthralling.

A tiny noise escaped her throat, her fingers crawling up to play in the short, wiry mess of his hair. "Just a high school crush?" she wondered wistfully.

He groaned, his arms tightening around her slender frame as he rested his full weight against the wall. "More than a high school crush, I think," he breathed, his head too full of racing thoughts to think of what he was saying. "We-saved-the-world-together infatuation, maybe." Even to him, the suggestion sounded off, as if it were not enough to describe exactly what he felt for her. Three months spent pining had only sharpened the feeling to a fine point. It wasn't the stupid crush he'd suffered from since first grade, nor the pseudo-love that every teenager claimed to ooze with over their current girlfriend/boyfriend. When he looked at her, he saw a strong, beautiful woman that made his heart beat a little faster for the mere fact that if he said "hello" she would say "hello" right back. When he was with her, things just felt like they clicked into place. By a simple look into her eyes, he knew she felt the same.

"Do you really believe that, Sam? Just an infatuation?" she asked softly. If she had asked that to any other guy, they probably would have ended up either pulling away to defuse any hopes of a deeper relationship, or else end up gushing shallow words in order to get into her pants. Sam did neither. The corners of his lips turned up to reveal his signature nervous grin, his one good eye glinting in the gloom of the stairwell.

"No," he admitted, his customary cheeky charm shining through. "We're more."

"Good," she breathed, and the action was enough to invite Sam's mouth back to hers. Mikaela held no resistance for the sensual assault. She was open and welcome to whatever Sam felt comfortable enough with sharing. She could feel his nervousness through the touch of his palms on her hips, the way he shifted his weight as he tried to find the best way to hold her. He tensed when she brought her body to him, pressing her lithe frame to his rangy build. As expected, he tensed when his erection prodded hotly against her lower belly, partially due to the pure ecstasy of sensation shooting through his blood and partially out of a still-lingering sense of embarrassment.

There was absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. In truth, it was a compliment to find Sam was so aroused simply by being with her, kissing her. With borne confidence, Mikaela's hand delved between them, taking his thick length in hand and offering a possessing squeeze. He gave a startled gasp, withering under the touch, yet his eyes shot up to hers as if trying to judge how to act.

He caught his breath, eyes glazed. _"Mikaela-."_

She pressed closer, moving her mouth to the hollow of his throat while her hand worked in a rhythm she knew he liked. Through the cloth that separated them, she felt him pulse, twitch. He was hard, his bodyeager, and his resolve was slowly eroding. She felt his hands grasp her backside, dragging her hips to his in an attempt to release the building tension in his loins. The heat of her own arousal burned through her as she felt him grind, which only encouraged her to egg him on more.

"You said you wouldn't push," he groaned between shuddering breaths.

"I'm not the one who started kissing me," she replied, running her hands up his bared front to enjoy the feeling of quivering muscle beneath heated flesh.

His hips thrust into hers, driven more by instinct than intellectual thought. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Then let it happen naturally," Mikaela urged, her lips a mere breath away from his ear. "Don't think about it."

He looked uncomfortable by the thought. "I don't-."

"I _trust_ you, Sam," she insisted, infusing the words with as much sincerity as she could muster. "If it came to a fight with a Decepticon, I would trust you with my _life. _I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my entire life. So tonight, please trust me. I _want_ to be with you."

He opened his mouth to say something, only to find that he had absolutely nothing to say. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, he trusted Mikaela as deeply as she trusted him. He wanted to be with her, too. His nod of acquiescence was barely perceptible, but she caught it, letting out a smile that quite possibly could have outshone the sun. With a tiny peck to his cheek, she began tugging him up the steps, knowing too well where his bedroom was.

Dazed over the several realizations currently hitting him, among them being the fact that he was now back with the girl of his dreams, he trusted her with his life, he probably loved her in the slightly scary 'forever' kind of way, and they were about to make love on the same bed he lost his virginity on, Sam stumbled. Thankfully, Mikaela still had his hand firmly in hers. She kept him upright before he caught a face full of hardwood.

"Already falling head over heels for me, huh?" Mikaela giggled.

"I did that a long time ago," Sam informed, only partly joking.

"You're too cute sometimes," she murmured, turning away with a shake of her head.

"It's my Witwicky charm," he insisted, quirking a half-smile as he followed after her beckoning backside. The view was enough to make his cock twitch. "Attracts all the hot girls."

There was definite amusement in her voice when she replied. "_All_ the hot girls, huh?"

Sam blindly stumbled up another step, catching himself on the banister. "Uh, just the one hot girl I want," he admitted sheepishly, his hand unconsciously tightening around Mikaela's.

Her dark eyes glittered in the shadowed stairwell as she peered over her shoulder. "Well, you got me."

"Yeah, I got you…" he breathed, as if he really couldn't believe his luck. She was just too… _perfect_ to be real. Beautiful, smart, strong- everything every guy on the planet dreamed of having, and he, Samuel Witwicky, somehow ended up landing the universal jackpot. It didn't matter how many times a soldier saluted him for his bravery in Mission City, or on how many occasions a new Autobot landed on Earth and took him aside to convey their deepest thanks for ridding the universe of Megatron. There was still a part of him that felt small. He didn't deserve someone like Mikaela Banes. She was too pretty for him.

A surprise kiss drew him out of his thoughts, discovering a pair of too-pretty lips on his. When she pulled away, she looked as if she could read his mind. Such perfect piercing eyes, with just the right amount of smouldering _come hither_ temptation. They were enough to make a guy feel like she could see right through them and make them spontaneously come at the same time.

"What was that for?" Sam asked wonderingly.

"Just thought I'd bring you back to Earth. You looked like you were a million miles away from here," she intoned, canting her head slightly.

"I'm here," he assured her, closing the slight gap between them so that they were squeezed onto the landing mid-way up the staircase. "I'm all the way here." He ducked to lay a reverent kiss to her lips, which she accepted happily. "God, Mikaela, you have absolutely not idea how bad I want you."

"Then show me. I'm not going anywhere."

His arms drew around her again, and the fervour of his kiss actually made her stumble over the landing. Little by little, as they stumbled their way closer to his bedroom, every other worry slipped away. So long as Mikaela was there in his arms, egging him on with every little touch and noise she teased him with, he lost the nervousness that had gripped him. A natural comfort came from being with her. She made him forget just how awkward he felt, and made him feel at home in his own skin.

Mikaela was the first to make it to his bed, looking too perfect as she laid back on it. Sam could only bear to spare a moment of admiring her before the need to have her body under his took over. The rush of pouncing left him lightheaded, while Mikaela's laughter as he nipped at the side of her neck made his thoughts spin even more.

Their tussling managed to rumple her shirt up to her ribs, the soft curve of the bottom of her breasts tantalizingly revealed. It made his mouth go dry, suddenly focused on the two fleshy mounds rising and falling in time to Mikaela's quick panting. His hands ran up her sides, capturing the fabric and tugging it away. Possessed by deeper instinct that drove out his earlier teenaged hang-ups completely, he nuzzled into soft warmth Mikaela's flesh offered. A purely male sense of satisfaction seeped into his blood as he felt her entire body arch into his touch. Seeking more, he drew her puckered nipple into his mouth, nearly coming undone with Mikaela's mewl.

"I-I see you remember what you're doing," she panted, her fingers gripping his hair to keep him to her chest as she arched into his mouth.

"Hard to forget this part," he grunted, switching breasts to tease the other. Now that they were in the full rhythm of things, it was hard to believe he thought he forgot at all. Every movement was instinctual, every action tempered by Mikaela's reaction. It was need that drove him to pin her lower half with his own, grinding through the cloth barricades in a mockery of what their bodies screamed for. There was nothing Hollywood-esque about what they were doing as they writhed and tangled, their normal facades striped away to reveal raw emotions roiling beneath.

Mikaela's hands darted up to frame Sam's face, dragging his mouth from her chest to her mouth. Her thumb slipped over his cheekbone, prodding the gauzy patch covering the gouge Trent had left. At Sam's surprised cry of pain, she jerked back.

"Sorry!"

He reared onto his knees, on hand protectively over his face. "It's okay," he growled, grimacing as the burn faded. It was the shock of pain that surprised him rather than hurt.

"I completely forgot," Mikaela sighed apologetically.

"At least one of us could," Sam replied ruefully. He wasn't going to be forgetting his little episode with Trent for a long time to come.

Mikaela drew herself onto her knees, bracing her palms on Sam's thighs. "Standing up to Trent was probably one of the stupidest things you've ever done," she admonished lightly.

"I think you already covered that," Sam said, stuttering on a shallow breath.

"Did I mention how brave you were, too?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind hearing that part again," Sam chuckled. She leaned up to say exactly how brave she thought he was, but ended up sending the both of them tumbling back onto the mattress. With her now bountifully sprawled on top, Sam immediately lost interest in talking. In fact, he lost interest in everything that wasn't her skin touching his skin. His hands dropped to her hips, hooking his fingers in the elastic of her panties and the boxers she was using as shorts. He sent her an enquiring look, which she returned with a ready nod. After a bit of creative squirming that only made them feel a little more wild in the blood, Mikaela returned to comfortably straddling Sam's abdomen sans all clothing. God, was she ever wet. Very wet and hot as the juncture of her legs pressed to him. It made Sam swell even more in the already too-tight constraints of his pants.

She cocked a smirk when she felt him twitch against her backside. Without a word, she scooted down, taking his pants with her. There was hunger in her shining eyes as she watched his cock spring free. Shucking his flannels, her interest came to focus solely on Sam's rigid staff. The flesh was hot and velvety, his pulse strong and rapid in the thick veins beneath the flushed skin. There was no hesitation as she wrapped her fingers around the base, testing the weight and iron-clad hardness.

Sam's smouldering gaze disappeared as his head fell back against the sheets. He thrust into her hand as she played him like a favourite instrument. If he dared to peer down the length of his body, he knew he'd give up on everything. The smouldering fire that blazed in Mikaela's eyes as she worked her magic on him was slowly narrowing his world down to a churning ball of tension growing tighter with each stroke.

"Condoms?" she suddenly asked, licking her lips.

"Drawer," Sam managed to grunt, flinging out one hand to feel around blindly. Yanking open his nightstand, he withdrew a foil packet. Mikaela plucked it away, seeing as she was more of the expert in the matter. She made it almost look like an art form sheathing him. Her lips found his in a flurry of kisses as they both came to realize this was the moment they were both waiting for. Excitement and anticipation thrummed thickly through them. Sam's grip on Mikaela's hips was bruising as he angled her over him, the mushroomed head of his dick nudging against her entrance. Neither could tell if the other was breathing any more.

On some unspoken cue, Mikaela sank down just as Sam thrust up. The resulting wave of sensation bolting through them was electric. Mikaela hummed as she shifted, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt her inner walls stretch to the intrusion. The feel was far from uncomfortable. On the contrary, she practically curled into him out of sheer delight to have him inside her again.

"_Oh god,"_ Sam groaned, caught between heaven and hell as he was squeezed on all sides by Mikaela's hot, tight sheath. It was almost too much to take. Especially when she started to move. Not the pulsing rhythm that embraced his staff buried in her, but a slow rising of her weight until only his thick head remained in her, and then she dropped back down again. A guttural sound ripped from both of them.

"_Sam,"_ she moaned, leaning down to capture his lips as she started a rhythm that rolled through both of them like thunder. It started with her hips, rolling sensuously with a mind of their own, moving up her torso, and then ending in a rapturous roll of release over her face.

Wanting to be a bigger part of the pleasure flushing her face, Sam struggled to sit up without knocking Mikaela back. He put his back to the headboard, his hands to her smooth waist. A harder rhythm started as he helped to move her weight. Her slender fingers gripped his shoulders, growing tighter with each thrust. He watched in awe as her head tipped back, tangled hair cascading in a dark ripple down her back. Helpless to the pull that drew him to her, he laid a kiss to her breast, then to the other. The salt of her skin lingered on his lips.

Before he knew what was happening, they were kissing again. But it was like fighting a war. Their bodies turned wild as they moved in a savage pattern that strung them tighter, threw them higher. Blind desire made them desperate, no longer smooth and knowing as their mouths clashed in a violent hunger.

Release came in a rush of fire. A pleasured cry rose from Mikaela as she shattered. As her body gave in to the untamed surge of ecstasy racing through her, she dragged Sam over the precipice with her. A came deep inside her, exploding with such a force that white spots erupted in his vision. The initial rush of fire raced through their blood, spasming in their muscles, making their lungs burn and their hearts race.

In the aftermath, they found themselves clinging to the other, boneless. It was quiet all throughout the house except for their ragged breathing and Mojo clicking around the first floor.

"_Wow,"_ Sam suddenly said, garnering a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh from the woman in his arms.

"You can say that again," she said, nuzzling into the crook of his sweaty shoulder.

"_Wow." _

She whacked him playfully, but felt so boneless that all she could manage was a weak tap. When the world felt like it had settled back on its axis, she flopped to the side to allow Sam to remove the condom and clean up with the tissues on is nightstand. Because he didn't feel like being apart from her for too long, he was quick about his manly duties before scooting back over the mattress. Mikaela curled into him readily, smiling in pure contentment when his arms wrapped around her in an embrace that was both endearing and slightly possessive.

"I missed this," she murmured quietly, snuggling down for the night.

"I'm not _that_ epic at sex," Sam countered, chuckling.

Mikaela snorted. "No, genius, _this_. Feeling like _this_, being with you like _this_."

Again, Sam chuckled, lulling Mikaela with the deep vibrations. "I missed you, too." His fingers moved over the smooth plain of her back, tracing the graceful slope of her spine as he waited for sleep to claim him. He almost couldn't bring himself to look down at the woman laying with him for fear whatever dream had brought him here would end. He didn't want this moment to end.

Sensing something, Mikaela addressed herself to the shoulder she was pillowed against. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me?" A gentle kiss was used as persuasion, which worked like a charm.

"I always thought you were too pretty for me," he admitted hoarsely, arms tightening around her in case she realized the truth and tried to bolt.

Instead, Mikaela hummed a contented note. She wasn't going anywhere, at least not until morning. "Don't ever think I'm too pretty for you, Sam. The way I see it, you're too wonderful for me."


End file.
